Ascension (DAD)
This is the sixtieth episode of Die Another Day. Story Carter walks over to Zane to talk with him. “Hey Zane,” Carter states. “Yes, Carter?” Zane asks. “What’s going on with Harvey? I just got here,” Carter asks back. “Well, he used to be our leader, then his best friend died, and then he became lazy and overweight. Wesley’s currently whipping him back into shape so that he can become our leader again,” Zane answers. “That’s just messed up, bro,” Carter states. “I know that,” Zane replies. Carter walks away. Zane then walks over to the house where Wesley is training Harvey. Wesley is shown talking with Valerie while Harvey works out in the gym. Harvey is shown to be less overweight than he was before, a sign that Wesley’s methods are working. “I don’t know honey, things aren’t the same around here,” Wesley states. “What about the child? He or she needs to grow up in a place of safety,” Valerie asks. “Just give me a moment darling to process this,” Wesley replies. Wesley then walks back into the gym. Valerie then walks back into the kitchen, looking very nervous. “We need to stay put. It’s in the best interests of the child,” Valerie states. Wesley then resumes Harvey’s training. “I see you’ve lost some weight,” Wesley states. “It feels great. I feel like I’m going back to my old self,” Harvey replies. “But, you shouldn’t be complacent with yourself. You need to strive to make progress every day until your fit to be our leader again,” Wesley states. “I know Wes, it’s just Trace,” Harvey states. Wesley walks over to Harvey. “I know that you can get over Trace’s death. I’ve lost many close family and friends, like my mother and aunt. But, I never let my emotions consume me. You need to do the same for Trace. You need to let go and accept that Trace is gone, never to come back, not even as a walker,” Wesley replies. Harvey is shown breathing heavily. “Then I accept that Trace is gone,” Harvey states. “Do you really mean that Harvey?” Wesley asks. “Yes. I do,” Harvey answers. “That’s wonderful news,” Wesley replies. Wesley then exits the room as Harvey continues lifting weights. Zane then walks away towards his house. Over at the Spire, the group gets their first look at the group’s interior. They then see a bunch of men carrying bags towards the church. “What’s in those bags?” Joselyn asks. “From what I heard, they’re full of books,” Melissa answers. “What would this place want with books?” Tai asks. “According to rumors, I don’t know if these are real, but under the basement there’s said to be a massive underground library called The Archives, where the Spire’s high ranking members collect books containing knowledge about the old world and how it operated, to be used by future generations who have no memory about what the world was like before the dead rose so that they can learn about what came before them,” Melissa answers. “Looks like these people have their work cut out for them,” Nolan states. “That it, if this is real. If it is, then they’re heavily protecting it from outside forces, especially The Patriots,” Melissa replies. “Who are the Patriots?” Izzy asks. “Nothing much is known about them. They’re heavily secretive about their operations. I once dated one of their high ranking members, Samson, as you guys already know. They tried to get me to open up The Archives and I led them to a fake location. Since then, they have pursued me, wanting me to lead them to the real Archives,” Melissa answers. “I guess we should keep away of The Patriots,” Miranda states. “We should,” Melissa replies. Melissa then walks the group over to a house, where two more people were waiting for them. “I didn’t expect there to be visitors waiting for us here,” Annalise states. “They’re here to find out why there’s all these child walkers appearing, as they claim,” Melissa replies. Rhys then waves hi. “Hi,” Izzy replies. Rhys then offers Izzy a handshake, which Izzy accepts. Rhys then points towards an area filled with various toys and other stuff kids like. “Why isn’t he talking?” Izzy asks. “That’s Rhys,” Annalise answers, “And, he can’t talk.” “Like, he’s mute? He physically cannot speak?” Kat asks. “Yep. He contracted a terrible disease affecting his vocal cords several years ago, which took his voice away. He has developed alternative methods of communicating what he wants,” Annalise answers. “How do you know so much about his development?” Tai asks. “I adopted him a few years before the apocalypse happened. I saw as he lost his voice, but he hasn’t given up his fun loving free spirit,” Annalise answers. Rhys nods in agreement. “I think that I like this kid. Sure, he can’t speak, but other than that he’s a cute little fun loving boy,” Cassie states. “Where do we go if you want to know about the child walkers?” Tai asks. “You need to go to Brett,” Annalise answers. “Then, let’s go pay him a visit,” Nolan replies. The group then heads off to see Brett. Meanwhile, a herd of walkers approaches Excelsior’s base. Carter, Meredith, Elliot, Dante, Zane, Claire, Jason, Raymond, and several other Excelsior members approach the herd, ready to take them on. “Open fire!” Elliot shouts. The group then opens fire on the walkers, killing them. However, a walker managed to slip past the defenses and it bit Jason on the neck, causing him to scream. “JASON!” Zane shouts. “Watch yourself, Zane!” Dante shouts back. Eventually, all the walkers were killed. But, one remained alive. Jason turned right in front of them as he lunged towards the group, ready to sink his teeth into Raymond’s neck. Raymond then stabbed the zombified Jason in the head, killing him. “So long, old friend,” Raymond states. “So what do we do know? Dante asks. “Simple. We rebuild the defenses,” Meredith answers. Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Kat Zhang *Phoebe *Nolan Marsh *Kari Lewis *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Valerie *Jason *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Dante *Zane Wild *Carter *Melissa Szeman *Annalise *Rhys Deaths *Jason (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *First appearance of Carter. *First appearance of Annalise. *First appearance of Rhys. *Last appearance of Jason. **With Jason's death in this episode, all characters known to have been members of Systrike are now deceased.